


Safe and Sound

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the GP of Singapore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**Pov Fernando**  
  
After the GP of Singapore, i have decided to be with Mark after his history of his penality by the FIA. Mark was really angry. When we were convoke i was with Mark and i saw Christian tell at Mark **"It's not your fault"** it's was the bloody fault of the reglement.  
After all of this i said to Mark **"Come with me at my hotel room"**  
He said to me **"Okay"**  
When i look at him all my regards was compassion and support.  
  
I had to done some things with my team, so Mark was at the hotel before me when i arrive at the hotel i send a sms to Mark to tell him **"Come Join Me at my room"** , he arrived very soon, when i close the door i hug him and tell him **"You have done nothing bad, it's the fault of nobody, your penality is stupid"**  
 **"I know, but i'm very angry because all the problems arrive at my car and not at the car of Sebastian. I had hoped that it's was my last races that all the problems leave me and that i could be a lot of times on the podium see even win a race, but now i don't have many hope"**  
I hug Mark and i kissed him and i have tell him " **There are still some races, remains confident, i think that you could make Podium as in Italia where us could be together, for win i know it's very hard, but know that i could fight to the end against Sebastian. And if we can make 1 & 2 it's could be amazing"**  
 **"Fernando"**  
 **"I am here, you are safe in my arms"**  
  
We have spent the night together, entwine together where the next day Mark have said to me **" I want that no matter what happen this year and next year even with the fact that in your team you have Kimi, you have to fight for be world champion and to not left a lot of win to Sebastian"**  
 **"I will make the maximum, i will tell you everything, you will be proud of me"**  
 **"I'm really proud of you when i'm with you and i want to show you too when i will be with Porsche that i could win"**  
 **"Yes"** we kissed after this little discussion.  
  
Mark was leaving and all that i could think was about the next race and i really wanted that Mark have chance and be on the podium with me  
  
 **END**


End file.
